Neru Akita x Nero Akita: From A to Z
by AngelKnightKaoru
Summary: A couple of Oneshots with the Akitas. Each of a different theme and universe. Current Chapter: A is for Attachment.


**A is for Attachment.**

* * *

Nero knew his friend.

He was pretty sure he knew her better than she knew herself.

As much as she would complain, she would critique or she would curse at, he knew she had a kind heart inside her; it was only matter of time until he would tear down the cold barrier surrounding it. The glaring mask she would put on every day, plus her unresponsive body language towards others, the rude comments. He knew it was all a façade.

Although he didn't mind it.

"IDIOT."

He was already used to it.

He pushed back his thoughts of his classmate and shifted his body towards the source of the voice. The voice was slightly deep, lightly representing masculinity. He came face to face with bright gold eyes, eyes he envied yet admired for a long time. A small frown framing her face, even for a girl, there were times were she would be the male of the friendship. She stood there; glare perfectly framed on her face, hands on her hips, "Did you finish your part of the project?"

Nero blinked, surprised, she tended to forget things quick than you can say 'Flash', it was expected he would be quite surprised that she had asked him, "Course I did, Neru. But I thought we were going to my house to finish it…"

He would always be like this. Unsure, insecure, timid. It was some of his natural traits; in reality he tried not to sound like it, since she made a blunt reply on how 'his shy girly voice' is what makes people question him. It wasn't his fault his face was framed to be more childish. That he was short on height, and that he fancied things other boys did not. Whereas she was more confident in her abilities, did tend to show some type of a snobby attitude but it was never meant for negative times. He truly thought they were opposites even if they looked slightly alike.

She nodded in conformation, and shifted to face him more properly. She sat on the vacant seat next to them, since it was lunch break, and crossed her arms, "I give, what's up."  
He gave her a confused stare, "What do you mean…?"

"You've been acting strange these past few days. I know you're like, Mister-Knows-it-All, but lately you've been way to pensive."

His heart raced slightly, had she been noticing the past few weeks. That means she looks in his general direction right? He tried counting if he spaced out in any of the subtle conversations, and found close to nothing. On thought crossed his mind, _'How well does she know me?'_

True he said he knew her very well, more so than she could know herself. But how much does she know him? He knows she's the only girl-type friend he has, and that Neru has only few friends and all of them are in different classes. More and More possibilities raced through his mind, but he forgets to give her an answer.

She scowled impatiently, "You're doing it again."

He shook his head lightly, trying to reel himself to reality. Of course she didn't like him, she never 'that' way around him. By the emphasis on 'that' he meant the time she acted around her ex-crush, Len Kagamine. It was a topic he never brought up, plus he was fifty percent sure she had gotten over him, but her attitude changed completely.

He remembered she would blush, fiddle with her skirt, and stutter. He remembered at that time being confused, in which why he was so upset over her reactions with their friend. He eventually became her counselor buddy, even if he didn't like it. It was for and anything else could wait. Those months were suffocating for him, never had he felt so upset and depressed when she entered that faze. Of course it was common sense that drove him into explaining his advanced brain that he liked her, maybe even more considering the amount of time they spend together, but at the time he was very confused. Sure, he was a genius in classes but people? Not a clue.

Again, he had left her waiting for another answer, which resulted a hard smack in the head. He groaned slightly in pain and rubbed the light ache on the side of his head, "I'm sorry, it's just I've been having a lot of trouble concentrating." his answer was weak, in a form of a mumble. But it was loud enough for her to hear him.

Neru gave him a stare, which clearly stated she did not believe him at all. Well, even if half of it was true…

"We're discussing this at your house; don't think you're getting out of it." Her words were final, driving him into another emotional turmoil.

She stood up from her chair, hesitated a bit, then placed a hand on his soft thick blond hair, "You can trust me… ya know." Unknown to her, he crossed the little fingers on his feet tightly to make sure he wasn't imagining the small blush on her cheeks. He felt a swell of pride from the sight, and gave a short nod, a smile forming unconsciously on his lips. Neru gave him a very light, but visible smile and went back to her chair now that the bell smiles were rare, even for him.

He silently planned a heartfelt confession speech and desperately begged that she would reprocate his feelings or forget the last conversation ever happened.

Because he was sure he wasn't going to forget.

* * *

**This story will be multiverse. Depending on the chapter names. This will be updated when I have the time, and reviews are appreciated. If you are a NeruXNero Fan or just recently gotten to like it, I have a group in Deviant art and one on Facebook. If you take the time to join or like them, it is fine.**

**I'm not the best writer, but I want Neru x Nero to be known.**

**Couples listed:**

**Neru x Nero**

**Rin x Len**

**Gumi x Gumiya**

**Miku x Mikuo**

**Kaito x Meiko **

**Luka x Gakupo**

**Haku x Dell**

**Can anyone guess what letter B is?**


End file.
